


The Best Hand

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Actually pure fluff this time!, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: Isak has the worst luck, stuck with the last possible timeslot for his last final. But when Even invites him to a snowball fight to relieve his stress, he finds a reason to be grateful he's still on campus.





	The Best Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote fluff without even a trace of angst! This one's for the snowball fight prompt.

Isak’s drawn the worst possible hand in university.

His last final is on the last day of finals, in the very last timeslot. And it’s in his hardest class, microbiology, so he can’t even blow off studying like he did for his cultural studies elective. When he finally goes home for the holiday break, Isak will have to tell his mom that he now understands the concept of purgatory.

Everyone else on his floor is finished for the semester, every fucking one of them. They’re literally decking the halls with paper snowflakes and other crafts that should’ve been left in kindergarten. They’re going on _hot chocolate tastings_ and other festive outings that sound made-up. They’re partying until four in the morning in the middle of the fucking week, because why shouldn’t they? They’re free.

They invited Isak along at first, but after telling them a million times that he needed to study and writing _DO NOT DISTURB!_ on his door’s whiteboard, they stopped. Eva added ( _The Grinch)_ underneath Isak’s message, complete with an illustration.

And right now, they’re fucking caroling. It’s Thursday, it’s two in the afternoon, Isak’s _studying_ , and they’re singing through the halls, off-key versions of _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ and _Jingle Bells_ that quickly dissolve into drunken laughter. Isak should be able to text his residence advisor, Eskild, to get them to stop, but his voice is the loudest among them.

When Isak hears the elevator and their voices fade, he thinks he’s found peace until there’s a knock at his door. Already irritated, Isak answers the door with an exasperated, “ _What_?”, but he regrets his attitude once he sees who’s on the other side.

Even, two coffees in hand, a Santa hat on his head, looking as beautiful as ever.

“Just checking that you’re still alive,” Even says, handing Isak a coffee. “I got them to put a caramel shot in, sweeten you up. I know you think you won’t like it, but I know that you will, and I bought it for you even though you believe I’m destined to go into debt after graduation.”

Even grins as Isak rolls his eyes, though he gratefully accepts the coffee. “I didn’t say _that_. It’s just that you don’t have a plan for what job you’ll get with a fine arts degree—”

“Hold on, I’m going to record this. Save my parents’ voice this Christmas.”

Isak laughs, very aware it’s the first time he’s done that in days. “Anyway,” he says. “Thank you for this, but I should get back to work.”

“Wait, hold on,” Even says before Isak can shut the door. “I wanted to invite you to something. And I know, I know, you’re busy, but it’ll take like half an hour and you need to take a break. Relieve some stress.”

Because it’s Even, and because Isak has had a crush on Even since they met each other on move-in day, he says, “Ok?”

Even smiles. “Ok, awesome. This time tomorrow, we’re going to do have a massive snowball fight between the 7th and 8th floors. Now, you might not want to come because the 8th floor will kick your ass—”

“Oh, is that what you think?”

“I mean, I’m worried about going against people like Eva and Mahdi, but I know you won’t fight that hard. Wouldn’t want to dirty your nice jacket.”

“Mm, what are you going to do if you get snow in your perfectly-gelled hair?”

“Forfeit on spot, obviously.”

Isak laughs. “Yeah, ok. I’m in, but only to destroy you.”

“You’re on, Valtersen.”

\---

“Oh my God, it’s a Christmas miracle! Isak is having _fun_.”

Isak rolls his eyes at Eva, but he’s smiling. “Shut up, I just think we need to strategize,” he says. He’s gathered the entire 7th floor in their common room.

“Well, I’m having no part in this,” Eskild says. “I supervise both floors. Switzerland, baby.”

“But you reside on this one,” Isak says. “Have you no loyalty?”

“To _you_?” Eskild says. “The person who hasn’t participated in any of my fun floor activities, but the moment _Even_ organizes one….”

Isak blushes. “Ok, back on topic. We’re playing dodgeball-style, last-man-standing right? So we need people who’ll be aggressive to throw the snowballs, but also people to just…run away from them.”

“We’ll definitely need dodgers,” Yousef says. “Elias is bringing his sister, Sana, and she can throw.”  

“They’re bringing in ringers?” Mahdi says. “Do we have any?”

“I could ask William, from the fifth floor?” Vilde says, and there’s no way in hell Isak’s letting that happen.

“We don’t _need_ them,” Isak says. “We’re strong enough on our own, but Eskild, you’ve got to be on our side then.”

Eskild perks up. “Am I your ringer?”

“No, just to even the numbers—”

“I’ll only do it if you say that I’m your ringer.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “There’ll be no time for validation on the battlefield.”

“ _Ok_ , Sargent Isak. Then validate me now.”

“Fine, Eskild. You’re the ringer.” Eskild grins, satisfied, and Isak continues. “ _Anyway_ , I’m thinking me, Mahdi, and Vilde on offence. Eva, Eskild, and Yousef just…run away from anything that’s flying at you. Sound good?”

“Fantastic,” Eva says. “Can we please watch _A Christmas Prince_ now?”

“Yes!” Eskild says. “I’ll run up and tell the 8th floor to come down if someone else wants to make the popcorn. Isak, will you stay this time?”

Isak shakes his head. “I really need to study.”

“Right, right, Bah Humbug, we get it,” Eskild says, waving him away. “I don’t have Even’s pretty blue eyes to persuade you to have fun. If this snowball fight doesn’t end in the two of you kissing in the snow, I’m evicting you.”

“You don’t have that power.”

But not-so-secretly, Isak’s hoping for the same outcome.

\--

Eskild is a shit ringer.

He’s taken out first by Sana, despite his only job being to run away. Isak decides their first priority is taking her out. “I’ll fake her out from the front,” Isak whispers to Vilde. “And you hit her from the back. Understood?”

Vilde nods: she might be the most annoying person on their floor, but she’s a damn good fighter, and their strategy works perfectly.

“Dirty shot!” Elias yells, aiming for Isak, but he’s able to dodge as Mahdi fires a snowball back at him. He hits, and they’re up 5-4.

It doesn’t last long. On the other side, Noora takes out Mahdi, then Magnus gets Eva. Isak hits Magnus when he’s distracted by celebrating his own victory, and Vilde gets Noora while she’s bent over to form her next snowball.

It leaves Isak and Vilde against Even and Mutta, which becomes a bit of a stand-off. “I’ve got Even,” Isak tells Vilde. “You get Mutta, and we’ve got this.” It’s at that moment Isak remembers they’re not actually playing for anything, but he has an enormous amount of pride, so he’s as dedicated as ever.

“On it,” Vilde says.

Isak raises his eyebrows at Even and says, “You’re mine.”

Even smirks back at him. “Oh, Isak. I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.”

Neither of them have snowballs formed, but neither want to risk letting their guard down to make one. It’s a game of chicken until Even finally bends down, then Isak moves quickly, gathering snow into his freezing palms—gloves would just get in the way.

They’re back up at the same time, they throw at the same time, and their snowballs crash into each other, scattering the snow back onto the ground.

And, they both bust into laughter. “Draw?” Even asks when he catches his breath.

Isak nods, walking closer to him. “Yeah, fuck it. Draw.”

“You know, I think those snowballs had the right idea,” Even says, closing the gap between them. “Coming together in the midst of war.”

“Really?”

“Mm, let’s follow their example.”

Even puts his hand against Isak’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb and warming him instantly. He leans in so their foreheads touch, but as he does, Isak catches Mutta in his peripheral version.

Before Isak can process what’s happened, there’s a snowball in Even’s free hand, and then it’s on Isak’s jacket. “We win,” Even whispers with a smirk.

“Oh, fuck you,” Isak says, laughing. “That’s low.”

“Consider it revenge. But now that I know I can get your attention like this….”

Even kisses him, and all the stress Isak’s felt since finals began evaporates.

“Oh my God!” Eva yells from the background. “You guys are very cute, we’ve all been waiting months for this, but Mutta and Vilde are still playing and you’re in the way.”

Isak breaks the kiss, laughing as he brushes the snow out of Even’s not-so-perfectly gelled hair. He may have momentarily forgotten there are more people in the universe, but to be fair, he is very sleep deprived.

“Let’s sit?” Isak suggests. Even nods as they join their friends, sitting in the snow, watching as Mutta ultimately takes the game. When the rest of them head back inside, Isak and Even stay behind, Even’s arm around Isak’s shoulder, talking about finals, holiday traditions, and how much they’ve both liked each other since they met.

Isak was wrong. He drew the best possible hand in university.


End file.
